TRAKSI Sebuah Fiksi Balap
by FFdriftmaster
Summary: Berawal dari kegemarannya bermain game simulator, Ivan seorang mahasiswa menjadi seorang pembalap jalanan. Semua teknik yang ia pelajari dalam game ia praktekan di jalanan, membuatnya menjadi seorang jagoan balap. Hingga seorang Touge King menantangnya.


**TRAKSI™**

Chapter 1

Sebuah Nissan 240SX berwarna merah metalik dengan penuh modifikasi melaju cepat menuruni jalanan di kaki Gunung Salak. Awan mendung tebal menutupi sinar bulan di malam hari, tak ada satupun kendaraan yang melintasi satu-satunya jalan untuk menuju puncak gunung tersebut. Keadaan ini digunakan oleh pengemudi itu untuk mengebut secara leluasa di jalan itu. Jalanan di kaki gunung salak memang cukup luas dan memiliki banyak tikungan yang menyerupai tikungan di sirkuit-sirkuit balap. Tak jarang Gunung Salak dijadikan arena balap tertutup oleh pembalap jalan di malam hari. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.10, dan hari ini adalah hari Jumat, hari dimana Taman Salak yang berada di puncak Gunung Salak tutup pukul 5 sore.

Malam itu, Suhaemi sedang mencoba Nissan 240SX yang baru ia dapatkan dari seorang temannya dari dealer mobil impor. Di tempat ini, ia biasa menghabiskan malam hari dengan berlatih mengebut dengan mobil yang telah ia modifikasi sebelumnya. Melewati malam menaiki dan menuruni gunung, menempuh kilometer demi kilometer untuk menjadi pembalap yang lebih baik. Ia merupakan salah satu pembalap yang cukup disegani dan dikenal dikalangan pembalap gunung, kemampuannya mengendalikan mobil membuatnya dapat hidup sebagai seorang instuktur di salah satu sekolah balap di daerah Jawa Barat.

Nissan itu melaju cepat, bagaikan bunga mawar yang tertiup angin di malam hari. Melakukan braking drift di beberapa tikungan, oversteer dan overpower. Sungguh menyenangkan jika dapat duduk di kursi penumpang mobil tersebut. Lagi-lagi pengeudinya melaukan drift, memasuki tikungan dengan kecepatan tinggi, mengerem, heel-toe, overpower lalu counter-steer. Kecepatannya tak kurang dari 80 kilometer per jam. Tiba-tiba sebuah Toyota AE86 berwarna putih mengejar 240SX itu, kecepatannya melebihi 240SX tersebut. Mesinnya terdengar full stock, begitu pula dengan body-nya namun terdapat sedikit modifikasi pada rims-nya. Ban mobil itu menggunakan Enkei RPF-1 berwarna putih terang.

Luar biasa! AE86 stock itu menyaingi mobil ini! ujar Suhaemi yang kagum dengan kecepatan mobil itu, jarak keduanya semakin dekat, hingga mereka memasuki tikungan yang cukup tajam. Nissan itu memasuki tikungan dengan kecepatan 90km/h, menarik rem tangan untuk weight transfer, lalu sedikit menggunakan rem untuk mengurangi kecepatan dan menjaga stabilitas mobil. Suhaemi mencoba untuk mengontrol mobil dan kembali ke racing line. Berbeda dengan 240SX tersebut, pengemudi AE86 itu memilih untuk berbelok dengan menggunakan teknik overpower dan menahan kecepatan di tikungan. Mobil itu memasuki tikungan dengan mengerem, lalu mengurangi gigi dan melakukan pulse untuk overpower. melakukan teknik ini dapat menahan kecepatan dibandingkan dengan memindahkan beban mobil lalu kembali berakselerasi ujar pengemudi AE86 tersebut.

Sesaat, AE86 itu sudah berada di sebelah 240SX yang memasuki tikungan lebih dahulu dibandingkan dengan AE86 tersebut. Hah?! Bagaimana ia bisa belok seperti itu? Berani sekali ia bereblok seperti itu di tikungan yang benar-benar tajam? Suhaemi kagum. Keduanya melaju cepat berdampingan, hingga keduanya sampai pada tikungan terakhir yang menghubungkan Gunung Salak dan kota Bogor. Tikungan ini tidak terlalu tajam, hanya saja sedikit sempit dan mengarah kekanan, jika salah satu dari kedua mobil itu tidak mengalah, maka habislah keduanya. Keduanya terlihat saling berusaha untuk mencapai tikungan itu terlebih dahulu, namun posisi ini tidak memungkinkan untuk salah satu mencapai tikungan itu terlebih dahulu. Akhirnya keduanya memasuki tikungan, 240SX yang berada di kanan itu melakukan e-brake drift untuk memindahkan posisi mobil. Sedangkan AE86 itu lagi-lagi melakukan overpower untuk mempertahankan kecepatan.

Keduanya melewati tikungan dengan mulus, jarak antar body kedua mobil itu hanya berbeda beberapa sentimeter. 240SX keluar tikungan terlebih dahulu, namun AE86 yang menahan kecepatan dapat melaju lebih cepat dibandingkan 240SX. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, AE86 itu menghilang kearah kota Bogor.

Menteng, Jakarta.  
Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12.10 namun keadaan diluar terlihat sepi. Sebuah BMW M3 melaju cepat disusul oleh sebuah Mazda RX-7 penuh modifikasi. Keduanya meliintasi sirkuit dengan melakukan drift, keduanya benar-benar cepat. Tandem drift itu sungguh sangat sengit, BMW M3 yang memimpin didepan berkali-kali melakukan pulse (mengocok gas) untuk menahan mobil drift di jalurnya. Sedangkan RX7 itu mencoba untuk menyamai kedudukan, ia berkali-kali menahan driftnya dengan handbrake agar badan mobil tersebut tidak menyentuh BMW didepannya. Hanya tinggal 2 tikungan sebelum garis finish, persaingan berlangsung ketat, asap putih mengepul dari kedua mobil. Hingga akhirnya Mazda RX-7 itu terpelintir saat mencoba untuk menahan overpower. "/chat:roflD1 via ServChat: gagal lagi bro!/", muncul sebuah tulisan dari layar LCD, menandakan lawan dalam satu server mengajak chat dengan pemain. "/chat:ngesot96 via ServChat: gak tau nih, kebanyakan gas!" balas pemain itu. Keduanya sedang asyik bermain game "D1Mania Online - The Real Drift Simulator" dari komputer masing-masing yang terhubung melalui internet. Lalu keduanya memutuskan hubungan, menandakan permainan berakhir.

Inilah yang dilakukan oleh Ivan setiap Sabtu siang untuk mengisi waktu luang. Bermain game simulator di komputernya dengan Logitech G25 miliknya yang sudah dimodifkasi sendiri. "Say! udah donk mainnya, gak sehat loh kebanyakan main game, lagian kamu bilang mau nganterin aku pergi?" tanya Risa, kekasih Ivan yang sedang membaca majalah di sofa. "eh... udah siang ya? wah keasikan main nih." ujar Ivan tersenyum sambil melihat kearah jam. "iya nih, udah siang say!" ujar Risa kembali dengan lembut. "wah kesiangan nih say, sori ya!" Ivan mematikan komputernya dan membereskan meja tempat ia bermain. "jadi kita mau kemana nih?" lanjutnya. "Ya... kemana aja yang enak lah" jawab Risa, "yah say, kalo mau enak mah dikamar!" jawab Ivan dengan tersenyum lebar, "ihh dasar! berishin tuh otak apke super pel!" jawab Risa sambil bercanda. "kita ke Grand Indonesia aja yuk!" lanjut Risa mengajak. "hm... oke deh" lalu keduanya keluar dari rumah dan menuju halte busway terdekat.

Gravity Speed Shop, Arteri Pondok Indah. Suhaemi memasuki bengkel dengan 240SX miliknya, lalu menuju ke tempat pencucian mobil yang terletak di belakang bengkel. "Oi bro!" sapa salah seorang montir dari dalam bengkel kepada Suhaemi. "Kemana aja bro! kok jarang kesini lagi?" lanjutnya dengan pertanyaan.  
"wah sekarang saya mah sibuk mas! udah gak bisa sering-sering ngumpul!" jawab Suhaemi "ya... tapi sekali-sekali mampir lah!" kata Montir itu "paling kalo kesini ya kalo sempet aja, sama kalo ada urusan" jawab Suhaemi kembali "ngomong-ngomong, ini mobil baru?" tanya Montir itu penasaran "iya baru, udah di tuning sih, tapi mesinnya masih stock" jawab Suhaemi menjelaskan "240SX ya.. KA24DE.." tutur montir itu. "wah si bos hapal bener" Suhaemi kagum.

Lalu Suhaemi masuk ke dalam bengkel, ke sebuah ruangan tunggu untuk menemui seseorang. Ruangan tunggu di bengkel itu cukup nyaman, ada Televisi dan AC, juga tersedia kantin bagi penunggu yang ingin makan. "Hei bos!" sapa Suhaemi kepada pemilik bengkel, Agus namanya, seorang montir handal. "oi... gimana nih, apa kabar?" sapa Agus kembali. "ya... baik-baik.. gimana nih sekarang? makin mantep aja!" jawab Suhaemi. "ya, baik lah, makin lancar!" kata Agus, "eh kesini ada apa nih?" lanjut Agus. "gini bos, semalem, ada orang pake AE86, kenceng banget... sadis deh pokoknya!" jelas Suhaemi kepada Agus.

"Hmm.. AE86? Hachiroku.. Dimana?" tanya Agus kembali "ya, mesinnya stock, semalem di Gunung Salak" jawab Suhaemi "stock? gak pernah liat tuh" lanjut Agus "iya bos.. pokoknya sopirnya berani banget!" jelas Suhaemi "wah, bener deh, gak tau! nanti kalo ada info tak kabarin" kata Agus, lalu pembicaraan berakhir, Suhaemi kembali keluar bengkel.

Gramedia Grand Indonesia. Lounge music terdengar keras dari speaker di yang dipasang di tembok, suasana siang itu tidak terlalu ramai, cukup santai untuk berjalan-jalan. Risa dan Ivan sedang berada di bagian komik, Risa adalah seorang Manga Lover yang sering menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk membaca komik. Ia juga sering membuka situs-situs Mangan hanya untuk membaca manga edisi terbaru. Risa sedang asik memilih-milih komik, sementara Ivan menemaninya sambil browsing ke Internet menggunakan XDA Atom miliknya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah SMS masuk.  
_Malam ini jam 11.30 di Gunung Putri_


End file.
